ultimativeinventionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Tenshi/Szenen
Tenshi's Tale 'Flieht!' Woher weißt du welchen Weg du gehen musst, du wählst die Tür, du wählst den Weg, vielleicht solltest du zurück kommen, eines Tages, eines Tages, und nichts ist wie es aussieht.. Du träumst! Träumst du? Oh, Alice! „Ich möchte gehört werden, weißt du?“ sagte Tenshi und sah aus dem viel zu kleinem Fenster in dem engen, winzigen, komplett weißen Raum. Eine Person quälte sich aus dem weißen Bett und stolzierte langsam und wackelnd zu Tenshi, stellte sich neben sie, und flüsterte „Hier drin hört dich niemand.“ Ihre Stimme war schwächer denn je „Da draußen sagen sie, du bist verrückt. Aber hier drin tun sie so als wüssten sie, dass du verrückt bist.“ Sie zog ihren Kittel näher an sich. „Ich bin nicht verrückt.“ murmelte sie und sah aus dem Fenster. „Ich weiß was ich gesehen hab.“ Tenshi sah sie an und nickte „Ich glaube dir, Alice..“ Alice sah nun auch Tenshi an, ihre grünen Augen strahlten. „Du hast nicht mehr lange Zeit.. sie suchen nach hier.. sie wissen, dass es deine Aufgabe ist, diese Reise anzutreten.“ „Komm mit mir!“ sagte Tenshi, und ihre Augen leuchteten. Helias und Pietro standen immernoch schützend bei der Tür, um aufzupassen das kein Pfleger hereinkam. Doch Alice sah nur zu Boden, und schüttelte den Kopf „Ich kann nicht.. ich bin nicht stark genug für diese Reise.“ Sie sah Helias, Pietro und dann Tenshi an „Das ist eure Reise, ich.. ich wünschte zwar, ich könnte mit euch kommen, aber ich schaffe das nicht..“ Doch Tenshi war stur. „Das klappt, ganz bestimmt.“ „Ich kann nicht laufen, Tenshi! Meine Beine tragen mich nicht so weit.“ Doch bevor Alice weiter widersprechen konnte, packte sie ihre Freundin am Arm und zog sie zur Tür. Diese reagierte überrascht darauf, doch wehrte sich nicht. Helias und Pietro sahen sie kurz verwirrt an, doch Pietro nickte schließlich „Okay, den Gang da runter“ sagte er, doch Helias sah die Beiden ungläubig an „Das ist viel zu riskant!“ murmelte sie. Tenshi warf ihr einen wütenden Blick zu „Alice hat eine indigoblaue Aura, genauso wie wir. Außerdem ist sie meine Freundin. Sie wird mitkommen!“ knurrte sie und riss Alice am Arm an sich mit. Helias sagte nichts mehr darauf, und die vier liefen los, wobei Tenshi Alice hinterherschleifen musste. Ihre Beine waren tatsächlich schwächer als gedacht – das lag an den Medikamenten, die sie bekamen. Sie wollten, dass ich auch hier lande. Damit ich keine Probleme mache., dachte sie schockiert, und merkte, dass Alice der Weg anstrengte. „Hey! Ihr da!“ Eine laute, warnende Stimme riss Tenshi aus ihren Gedanken. Ein Pfleger hatte sie entdeckt. „Lauft!“ rief Alice und wollte sich von Tenshi losreissen, doch Tenshi lies sie nicht los. Kurzerhand packte Pietro Alice und trug sie – Tenshi starrte ihm kurz überrascht hinterher, ehe sie weiterlief. „Eine Patientin will ausbrechen!“ rief der Pfleger und von allen Ecken stürmten Menschen heraus – sie verschlossen die Türen und Fenster, und ein lautes Alarmgeräusch war zu vernehmen. Die Pfleger begannen mit etwas auf sie zu schießen, und mit Schock erkannte Tenshi, dass es Betäubungswaffen waren. Einer der Pfleger zielte damit direkt auf Tenshi, die ein Schutzschild mit ihrer Magie erschuf. Scheiße! Das hätte ich nicht tun sollen! , dachte sie als sie sah wie die Pfleger sie kalt ansahen. „Doktor Ormas“ rief eine Pflegerin in ein Mikrophon „Eine Spezielle.“ Doch die Indigokinder liefen weiter, ignorierten die Rufe und Schreie „Lasst sie nicht entkommen!“ Die Betäubungswaffen schossen weiter auf sie. Mit einem kurzen Gedanken lief sie Nightmare neben sich erscheinen, welcher ihnen durch Gedankenübertragung folgte. Helias holte ihren Pfeil und Bogen, und schoss damit einmal in die Menge – ob sie jemanden getroffen hat, wusste Tenshi nicht. Pietro lief weiter voran mit Tenshi auf dem Arm, doch dann passierte es: Er wurde mit einer Betäubungswaffe getroffen. Mit einem erschrockenen Ruf stürzte er samt Alice auf den Boden. „Pietro!“ schrie Helias verzweifelt, und stellte sich schützend vor ihm. Alice wollte sich aufraffen, doch sie war zu schwach um selbst aufzustehen. Pietro konnte seine Beine nicht mehr bewegen. Das Portal!, dachte Tenshi plötzlich, und ihre Nervosität stieg. Tenshi versuchte es mit ihren Gedanken zu erschaffen, doch durch die Schüsse der Waffen war sie abgelenkt. Wütend packte sie Nightmare und schlug ihn fest in den Boden, was eine Erschütterung auslöste. Das ganze Gebäude wackelte, und sie probierte es rasch wieder: Langsam und wackelig bildete sich in ihrer Hand eine Magiekugel, die sich zu einem Portal formte, als Tenshi sie gegen die Wand schleuderte. Helias schoss mit Pfeilen um sich, lies Pietro dabei aber nicht aus den Augen und wich ihm nicht von der Seite. Ein Pfleger griff nach ihm, packte ihn an seinen muskulösen Armen und wollte ihn von Helias wegziehen. Als diese das bemerkte, verlor sie die Kontrolle über ihren Bogen und wollte sich zwischen den Pfleger und Pietro werfen – doch Alice war schneller. Sie raffte sich auf um sich zwischen die Zwei zu pressen und biss ihn in die Hand. Der Pfleger erschrak und schrie auf. Tenshi hatte es geschafft, dass Portal zu erschaffen. Helias lag unbewaffnet am Boden, und Pietro konnte seine Beine nicht bewegen. Doch was sie mehr schockierte war, dass der Pfleger Alice in seinen Fängen hatte. Tenshi wollte zu Alice laufen und ihr helfen, sie fühlte sich plötzlich wie ein hilfloses Kind. Dabei bemerkte sie nicht, wie offenbar hinter ihr ein Pfleger auftauchte und nach ihr Griff. Er riss Tenshi zu Boden und versuchte sie zu fesseln. „''Nightmare!“ rief Tenshi verzweifelt, doch bevor sie seinen Namen voll aussprechen konnte, hatte Pietro sein Schwert in die Brust des Pfleger geschleudert. Das Wesen, dass gerade noch wie ein Mensch aussah, zerfiel zu Staub. Tenshi krabbelte zu Helias, und half ihr auf, doch ihre Sorge galt eigentlich Alice, welche mittlerweile fest eingekettet war. „Lasst sie los!“ rief Tenshi verzweifelt und schleuderte Nightmare gegen die Angreifer – einige verfielen in Trance, doch sie hatten Alice zu fest an sich gedrückt. „Flieht!“ rief Alice, Strahlen in ihren Augen. „Flieht für mich!“ Tenshi sah sie lange an, ignorierte das Schlachtfeld hinter ihr, doch Alice schrie „Das ist ''eure Reise, nicht meine!“ Sie wirkte glücklich. Tenshi drückte wütend ihre Zähne aufeinander, und schrie laut auf, ehe sie Helias packte und sie in das Portal drückte. Danach half sie Pietro auf, und auch er ging hindurch. Sie warf Alice einen letzten, verzweifelten und traurigen Blick, und flüsterte „Alice..“ doch diese blinzelte nur kurz, als würde sie sagen: Alles ist in Ordnung. Tenshi fand sich in einem Wald wieder. Rechts von ihr lag Helias keuchend am Boden, und links Pietro. Der einzige der „stand“, war Nightmare. Auf seinem Horn hatte es sich Squitter gemütlich gemacht. Tenshi starrte ohne Emotionen auf den hellblauen Himmel, auf dem sich einige Wolkenfetzen zeigten. Sie lag bestimmt Minuten schweigend, ehe sie sich aufrichtete, und stellte fest, dass Helias ebenfalls bereits saß und ins Leere starrte. Sie zitterte. Tenshi drehte ihren Kopf zu Pietro und war erleichtert zu sehen, dass er atmete, aber seine Augen waren geschlossen. Sie sah ihn länger an, und legte dabei ihren Kopf auf ihre Knie. Irgendwann spürte er ihren Blick offenbar und sah sie auch an. Sofort drehte Tenshi ihren Kopf weg, doch nach einigen Sekunden sah sie wieder zu ihm, und er lächelte sie an. Sie wusste nicht genau was sie sagen sollte, doch sie bemerkte, dass er wunderschöne Augen hatte. Sofort schämte sie sich für diesen Gedanken, doch Pietros Blick veränderte sich nicht. Nach einiger Zeit brach Tenshi aber das Schweigen und rutschte etwas näher an ihn ran „D-Danke..“ murmelte sie „Dass du mich gerettet hast.“ Dann spürte sie einen Klos in ihrem Hals „Und dass du Alice getragen hast.“ Er richtete sich ein wenig auf „Kein Grund zu Danken. Ich habe ja dabei versagt, Alice zu tragen..“ sagte er geknickt, und Tenshi spürte einen Stich in ihrem Herzen. Ich hatte nie Freunde. Oder eine Familie. Sie war alles was ich hatte! „Es tut mir leid“ sagte er etwas leiser, doch Tenshi wusste, dass es nicht seine Schuld war. „Dich trifft keine Schuld. Vielleicht hatte es einfach nicht sein sollen.“ Sie quälte sich auf die Beine. „Wie geht es dir eigentlich?“ Pietro konnte langsam seine Beine wieder bewegen, aber laufen konnte er noch immer nicht. Helias hatte sich mittlerweile zu ihnen gesetzt, und sah immer wieder zwischen den Beiden hin und her. 'Winterzeit, Eure Majestät' Ich mag die Idee, dass es zwischen Schnee und Eis eine Hüterin dieses Geheimnisses gibt. „Wo sind wir?“ fragte Helias, und zog ihre Jacke enger an sich. „Es ist eiskalt hier.. bist du sicher, dass wir richtig sind?“ fragte Tenshi Squitter, doch die grüne Libelle tanzte vor ihrer Nase umher und schien die Kälte gar nicht zu spüren. „Ja, wir sind richtig.“ „Und was ist das hier?“ fragte Pietro, dessen Lippen schon blau waren vor Kälte. „Das Land des Hohen Nordens.“ sagte Tenshi plötzlich, ohne zu wissen, weshalb. Der Rest der Truppe sah das Mädchen mit den violetten Haaren verwirrt an, doch sie wusste selbst nicht, weshalb sie den Namen dieser Eishölle wusste. Es war weit und breit nichts zu sehen außer Schnee. Die kahlen Bäume, die in der Gegend rumstanden, waren von einer dichten Schneedecke überzogen, und der Schnee wurde mit jedem Schritt höher. „Wir kommen hier nicht lebend raus.“ meinte Helias, und setzte einen weiteren Schritt voran. „Bitte tu dir nicht weh“ knurrte Pietro hervor, doch er selbst schien ebenfalls sehr unter der Kälte zu leiden. „Wir müssen umkehren.“ sagte Helias, als sie in den Schnee fiel. „Wir werden einen anderen Weg finden.“ Doch Tenshi schüttelte den Kopf „Das ist der Weg! Ich weiß es!“ Und trotzig ging sie weiter, Squitter dicht an ihrer Seite. Helias und Pietro beschlossen, nicht mit ihr und ihrem Sturschädel zu diskutieren, sondern folgten ihr schweigend. Doch der Weg wurde nicht einfacher – der Schnee wurde höher, und dazu kamen sie auch noch in ein Schneegestöber. Doch dann, aus dem Nichts, entdeckte Helias eine Gestalt im Schnee – lang und dünn. Der Schnee und das Eis schien der Gestalt nichts auszumachen, und sie ging einige Schritte auf die drei zu. Bei jedem Schritt der Gestalt wirbelten Schneeflocken unter ihren blassen Füßen. „Was ist das?“ rief Pietro und zog sein Schwert. Helias packte ihren Bogen und war bereit, auf die Gestalt zu schießen und auch Tenshi rief Night zu sich. Die Gestalt blieb stehen, doch Tenshi konnte keine Angst spüren. „Es trägt ein Kleid“ sagte Pietro, und Tenshi erkannte, dass tatsächlicher etwas an dem Körper des Wesens flatterte. „Verschwindet. Dieses Land gehört euch nicht. Tretet näher und ihr werdet sterben.“ sagte es in einer echohaften Stimme. Helias spannte ihren Bogen und schoss einen Pfeil ab, doch das Wesen frohr den Pfeil einfach ein. Helias schlockte den Klos in ihrem Hals herunten und Tenshis Augen weiteten sich. „Verschwindet“ wiederholte das Wesen und Schoss Eisblitze auf die drei ab, aber das Wesen zielte mit Absicht daneben. „Bitte lass uns passieren!“ rief Tenshi verzweifelt. „Wir sind auf der Durchreise. Hätte es einen anderen Weg gegeben, hätten wir einen anderen gewählt!“ Es ging näher auf die drei zu, und Tenshi erkannte, dass es gar kein Wesen war – sondern ein Mensch. Ein Mädchen. Ihre Haut war blass, beinahe weiß, ihre Haare goldblond und ihre Augen blau. Pietro machte einen Schritt zurück „Helias, Tenshi!“ rief er „Das ist das Mädchen, vor dem uns Astrillas gewarnt hatte!“ „Die Prophezeiung..“ murmelte Helias „Ihre Umarmung verwandelt dein Herz zu Stein, sie kommt wenn es dunkel ist und wenn du vollkommen allein bist, und wenn sie flüstert, wird dein Blut gefrieren.“ flüsterte sie. Das Mädchen seufzte. „Ich will euch nicht verletzen. Sagt mir was ihr wollt, dann lasse ich euch in Ruhe.“ „Wir sind auf dem Weg zum Tal der Nelkenfeen“ murmelte Tenshi. Das Mädchen weitete seine Augen „Das Tal der Nelkenfeen? Das ist ein weiter Weg. Ihr wollt mein Land überqueren, um dort hin zu gelangen?“ fragte sie ungläubig, und Tenshi nickte stumm. „Es gibt einfachere Wege zu sterben“ meinte das Mädchen trocken, und Pietro verzog wütend das Gesicht „Wir haben es so weit geschafft, also schaffen wir es auch hier durch.“ Das Mädchen sah ihn lange an. „Weit?“ Mit einer Bewegung beendete sie das Schneegestöber, in dem die drei standen, und nun konnte Tenshi mit Schrecken erkennen, dass weit und breit noch immer nichts außer Schnee zu sehen war. „Dieses Land ist endlos.“ sagte das Mädchen. „Hier kommt man nicht mehr hinaus.“ Helias zuckte zusammen, doch Tenshi sah das Mädchen stur an „Uns wurde dieser Weg vorrausgesagt. Eine dunkle Macht bedroht unsere Welt. Wir müssen hier durch.“ knurrte sie. Das Mädchen hielt ihrem Blick stand. „Eine dunkle Macht?“ wiederholte sie. Dann packte sie Tenshi am Hals und drückte sie zu Boden. Helias wollte eingreifen, doch das Mädchen fror die Füße von ihr und Pietro ein. Tenshi versuchte sich zu wehren, doch das Mädchen war stärker als sie. Sie lies sie einige Zeit zappeln, und dann leuchtete die Kette um ihren Hals. „Du sprichst die Wahrheit“ sagte sie plötzlich, und lies Tenshi los. Sie befreite auch Helias und Pietro wieder. „Ihr habt einen langen Weg hinter euch. Doch der Weg vor euch ist noch viel länger.“ murmelte sie. Tenshi fasste sich an ihrem Hals, wo noch die Abdrücke von der Hand des Mädchens zu sehen waren. „Hättest du keinen einfacheren Weg finden können, um zu überprüfen ob ich die Wahrheit sage?“ keuchte sie und das Mädchen schmunzelte. „Ihr seid mutig, alle vier.“ sagte sie. Vier!, dachte Tenshi überrascht. Sie kann Squitter sehen!. „Doch ohne Hilfe kommt ihr ab hier nicht mehr weiter.“ sagte sie. Pietro sah sie lange an, ehe er fragte „Wirst du uns helfen?“, und das Mädchen nickte. „Courage muss belohnt werden. Es gibt nur einen Weg aus dem Land des Hohen Nordens zu entkommen, und dafür müsst ihr fliegen können. Ihr müsst in mein Königreich kommen. Das ist der einzige Weg.“ „Fliegen?“ fragte Helias zögerlich, und das Mädchen nickte. „Arkadia liegt in den Wolken. Doch keine Sorge, es gibt einen Weg für euch.“ Sie umschloss ihre Kette und sie begann zu leuchten. Langsam aber glitzernd verwandelte sich das blasse Mädchen in ein Pferd – mit Flügeln. „Steigt auf“ hörte Tenshi eine Stimme in ihren Gedanken sagen. „Ich bringe euch nach Arkadia.“ Tenshi konnte sich an den Flug nicht erinnern. Plötzlich waren sie in einem riesigen Palast, wo einige Pferde waren, die sie neugierig ansahen. Auch Pietro und Helias starrten verwirrt vor sich hin, und beobachteten die Pferde aufmerksam. Einige von ihnen trugen Hörner auf ihrem Kopf, andere hatten Flügel. Nur wenige Menschen standen bei ihren Pferden, lächelten die drei Neuankömmlige freundlich an. „Du bist zurück.“ flüsterte ein kleines, braunes Pferd, und sah das Mädchen dabei groß an. Tenshi bemerkte, dass sie gar kein Pegasus mehr war – sondern wieder ein Mensch. „Ich bin nie lange fort, Dancer.“ sagte sie und streichelte dem Pferd über den Kopf. Ein Mädchen mit rötlich-braunen Haaren winkte dem Mädchen freundlich zu „Prinzessin Elay!“ Sie lief zu ihr und lächelte „Du hast Gäste mitgebracht.“ sagte sie dann, und sah Tenshi, Pietro und Helias an. Prinzessin!, dachte Tenshi überrascht. Deshalb sagte sie ihr Land. Sie regiert hier. „Wir heißen Tenshi, Pietro und Helias in Arkadia herzlich Willkommen. Sie haben eine lange und schwere Reise hinter sich.“ Zustimmendes Gemurmel brach unter den Anwesenden aus. „Sie haben furchtlos das Land des Hohen Nordens betreten, bereit für ihre Mission zu sterben. Diesen Mut werden wir respektieren.“ Die Menschen fingen an zu klatschen, während die Pferde anfingen mit ihren Hufen zu scharen. Dann sah Elay Tenshi wieder an. „Kommt mit. Speist und trinkt, und stärkt euch. Die Tage werden schwer werden.“ Mit einer Handbewegung deutete Elay ihnen zu folgen. Pietro konnte seine Augen nicht vor den vielen Pferden wenden, welche ihn immernoch freundlich ansahen und ihm zunickten. „Wieso sind sie so freundlich?“ flüsterte Helias Tenshi ins Ohr. „Sie wissen doch nichts über uns. Was wenn wir Feinde sind?“ Tenshi schüttelte den Kopf „Sie vertrauen Elay, und Elay vertraut uns. Ich glaube dieses Mädchen ist mächtiger, als uns erzählt wurde.“ Auf dem Weg durch den Palast, begegneten sie plötzlich einem Einhorn – und Tenshi traute ihren Augen nicht, als sie die Schönheit dieses Wesens sah. Es war schneeweiß, doch seine Mähne glitzerte in einem goldenen Ton, so wie ihre Hufe und das schimmerte Horn auf ihrem Kopf. Ihre gelben Augen blinzelten, als sie Elay sah. „Elay“ sagte sie glücklich und sanft, und als Elay sie entdeckte, weiteten sich ihre Augen vor Freude „Soraja!“ Sie lief zu ihr und schloss ihre Arme um den Hals des Einhorns. Tenshi war hin und weg von dem Einhorn, und sie fühlte das Verlangen, auf die Knie zu sinken vor Respekt. Elay sah die die drei an und sagte „Das ist Soraja. Sie ist mein Einhorn und die Königin von Arkadia.“ Helias legte ihre Hand vor ihren Mund und ging sofort in die Knie „Eure Majestät.“ flüsterte sie, und Pietro und Tenshi taten es ihr nach. „Ihr braucht nicht niederzuknien, mutige Krieger. Ihr verdient meinen Respekt.“ sagte Soraja freundlich. 'Tenshi und Solana' Nicht alles was schlecht wirkt, ist auch schlecht. „Tenshi“ Die Stimme von Gepora erschreckte Tenshi so sehr, dass sie zusammenzuckte. Eben hatte sie noch daran gedacht, wie es damals war, als sie das furchtbare Monster besiegt haben, und Frieden wieder eingekehrt war. Nun drehte sich die Kriegerin um und sah ihn fragend an. „Ich habe eine große Bitte an dich.“ Was ist es diesmal?, dachte Tenshi und bemühte sich, nicht die Augen zu verdrehen. „Bestimmt kennst du meine Tochter, nicht wahr?“ Tenshi zuckte mit ihrer Augenbraue „Welche? Du hast doch zwei, und ich weiß nicht wie sie heißen.“ Gepora seufzte „Ich bin dir ja sehr dankbar dass du uns unterstützt, aber es wäre sehr hilfreich, wenn du nicht immer so Abweisend wärst. Jedenfalls, ich spreche von Solana.“ Tenshi reagierte nicht, sondern blinzelte kurz, als Gepora offenbar auf eine Antwort wartete. Nie davon gehört, dachte Tenshi trocken. „Solana ist eine mächtige, junge Frau, und wunderschön. Doch ihr wurde eine Gabe geschenkt, mit der sie niemals alleine umgehen kann. Du bist als einzige im Wolkenhort in der Lage, Magie einzusetzen. Daher bitte ich dich, meine Tochter zu unterrichten, ihr Tipps zu geben und ihr ein wenig zur Seite zu stehen.“ Tenshis Augen weiteten sich, und sie schüttelte den Kopf „Nein. Ich bin keine gute Lehrerin.“ Gepora seufzte wieder, und sagte dann „Ich weiß du hast ein Problem damit, wenn man dir etwas aufträgt. Deshalb bitte ich dich ja auch darum. Du wirst sie bestimmt mögen.“ Tenshi verschränkte die Arme vor ihrer Brust. Doch sie konnte ja schlecht ablehnen, wenn Gepora sie so bat – außerdem war sie hier in der Unterzahl und irgendjemand würde sie bestimmt umstimmen. Und bevor sie tausend Gespräche führen musste, nickte sie. „In Ordnung.“ knurrte sie. „Ich danke dir. Komm mit, dann stelle ich euch einander vor.“ Tenshi seufzte und folgte ihm. Nach kurzer Zeit sah Tenshi ein Mädchen mit braunen Haaren, einem hübschen Kleid und großen Augen. Neben ihr stand Impa, welche offenbar auf sie einredete. „Solana“ sagte Gepora liebevoll, und umarmte seine Tochter. Impa senkte begrüßend den Kopf vor Tenshi und Tenshi hob nur kurz die Hand, um zu winken. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich nicht. „Das ist Tenshi, Solana. Sie hat zugestimmt, dich zu unterrichten.“ Solana setzte sich offenbar ein gespieltes Lächeln auf und streckte ihre Hand grüßend aus. Skeptisch nahm Tenshi die Hand und schüttelte sie kurz. Gepora seufzte zufrieden. „Ich bin sicher, dass ihr euch gut verstehen werdet. Ihr seid doch fast gleich alt – ihr habt bestimmt irgendwann so typische Mädchensachen zu bereden, nicht wahr?“ Tenshi rollte die Augen. „Und, ist sie nett?“ Tenshi warf Pietro mit einem Kissen ab, um ihn zum schweigen zu bringen. „Weiß ich doch nicht, Dummkopf. Ich habe noch kein Wort mit ihr gesprochen. Wir haben gestern nur unsere Hände geschüttelt. Heute beginnt das Training.“ „Also ist das sozusagen dein Erstes Mal?“ sagte er und fing an zu lachen. Röte stieg Tenshi ins Gesicht und sie stand wütend auf. „Ich glaube ich teile mein Zimmer in Zukunft mit jemand anderen.“ knurrte sie und verschränkte wieder ihre Arme, ohne ihn dabei auch nur anzusehen. Pietro konnte daraufhin nur lachen, doch Tenshi verdrehte ihre Augen und fing an ihr Bett zu machen. Squitter tanzte dabei auf Tenshis Schulter umher. „Ich weiß nicht ob ich jemanden unterrichten kann, Squitter. Ich weiß nicht mal, ob ich überhaupt mit anderen Menschen sprechen kann ohne von ihnen genervt zu sein.“ Sie seufzte und lies sich auf ihr frisch gemachtes Bett fallen, und Squitter setzte sich auf ihre Nase. „Natürlich kannst du das.“ flüsterte sie und Pietro setzte sich neben Tenshi „Sie hat recht. Du kannst das.“ Als Tenshi auf dem Trainingsplatz ankam, war Solana bereits da. Sie saß auf einem Felsen und spielte mit ihren Haaren. Squitter setzte sich auf Tenshis Kopf und das Mädchen ging auf Solana zu. Als sie vor ihr stand, sah Solana sie freundlich an, sagte aber nichts. Tenshi war viel zu stur, um sie zuerst zu begrüßen, und wartete, bis Solana etwas sagte. Doch sie sagte nichts. Tenshi stand mindestens eine Minute schweigend vor Solana, welche sie ansah. Schließlich seufzte Tenshi und sagte „Gut, also.. was.. kannst du denn?“ fragte sie zögerlich. Solana sah sie fragend an. „Ich weiß nicht.. das sollst du mir doch beibringen, oder?“ Tenshi verzog das Gesicht und verdrehte die Augen. „Okay, okay.. also Magie, ja? Was weißt du darüber?“ fragte sie zögerlich. „Nicht viel, um ehrlich zu sein.“ sagte Solana und Tenshi wollte am liebsten umdrehen und gehen. „Meine Magie hat etwas mit den Shiekahs zu tun. Mehr weiß ich leider nicht.“ „Hast du sie schonmal eingesetzt?“ „Ja, aber unabsichtlich. Ich war wütend und da.. sind schwarze Flammen aus meinen Handflächen entstanden.“ sagte Solana nachdenklich. „Schwarze Flammen. Interessant.“ meinte Tenshi trocken und streckte sich kurz. „Weißt du.. mit Magie, kann man so einiges tun. Ich weiß allerdings nicht, welche Magie die Shiekahs einsetzen.“ „Achso“ sagte Solana und spielte wieder mit ihren Haaren. Tenshi seufzte. „Wenn du nicht mitmachst, hat das ganze keinen Sinn.“ knurrte sie, und Solana sah sie kurz an „Du weißt ja offenbar selbst nichts davon. Es war nicht meine Idee.“ Squitter kicherte auf ihrer Schulter und Tenshi kniff die Augen ein wenig zusammen. Wütend lies sie vor sich dunkle Schwaden erscheinen. Ihre Hand fing an violett zu glühen, und sie griff in die Schwaden, als plötzlich eine dunkle, violette Peitsche in ihren Händen war, welche am Ende verschwomm und irgendwie unecht aussah. Mit der anderen Hand formte sie mit ihren Gedanken einen Schattenball, den sie gegen einen Baum feuerte. Dann sah sie Solana an „Ich weiß sehrwohl genug von Magie, aber wenn du nicht mit mir sprichst, kann ich dir nichts beibringen.“ zischte sie wütend, und lies die Schwaden und die Peitsche verschwinden. Solana war vollkommen unbeeindruckt, aber sie nickte. „Wenn du meinst.“ Mit der Zeit fing an, Solana mitzumachen. Sie machte die Bewegungen von Tenshi nach und fing an sich auf das zu konzentrieren, was Tenshi ihr sagte. Allerdings war Tenshi sehr harsch und zickig ihr gegenüber, weshalb vieles an Solana einfach abblockte. Die Beiden trainierten den ganzen Tag zusammen, sie brauchten zwar einiges weiter, aber der Großteil der Einheit bestand darin, dass sich die Beiden stritten. Nach einigen Stunden Arbeit, kam plötzlich Link aus dem Nichts, und umarmte Solana „Du bist ja schon voll und ganz bei der Sache“ scherzte er, und strich ihr über das Haar. Solana kicherte und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Tenshi verengte die Augen und sah Link warnend an „Wir trainieren hier gerade“ murmelte sie, doch Solana sagte „Aber ich denke, es reicht für heute. Du hast mir... sehr weitergeholfen.“ sagte sie. Tenshi wollte gerade widersprechen, doch sie nickte. „Morgen, gleiche Zeit“ sagte sie noch, ehe sie zurück zu ihrer und Pietros Hütte ging, wo ihr ehemaliger Reisegefährte schlief. 'Training mit Hindernissen' Was ist, wird nicht sein. Und was nicht sein wird, wird sein. Verstehst du? Am nächsten Tag erwachte Tenshi sehr verschlafen, und außerdem verkehrt in ihrem Bett. Ihr Polster lag irgendwo, und die Decke war zerknittert. Sie hatte wohl schlecht geträumt. Das war nicht mehr passiert, seit sie das Monster besiegt hatte. Während sie verträumt auf die Decke starrte, hörte sie die Tür, und schloss sofort die Augen und tat so, als würde sie noch schlafen. Tenshi war ein Morgenmuffel, und sie wollte es nicht an Pietro auslassen, welcher offenbar in seiner Tasche kramte. Tenshi stand erst Stunden später auf, und aß eine Kleinigkeit, ehe sie wieder zum Trainingsplatz ging. Auf dem Weg dorthin rief sie Night zu sich, einfach um ihm ein wenig „Auslauf“ zu geben. Night schwebte neben ihr her und Squitter hatte sich auf ihren Kopf gesetzt. Wieder war Solana bereits anwesend, aber diesmal saß sie nicht, sondern stand geduldig auf der großen Wiese und wartete auf ihre Mentorin. Tenshi seufzte, als sie an den gestrigen Tag dachte, doch ging näher auf sie zu. „Guten Morgen“ sagte Solana freundlich und nickte ihr zu. Tenshi war überrascht von ihrer plötzlichen Freundlichkeit, und zuckte mit der Augenbraue, als sie ein „Morgen“ hervor knurrte. Solana lies ihre Augen nicht von Night: Das knochige Pferdeskelett hatte sie vollkommen in ihren Bann gezogen. Es war Tenshi unangenehm, dass Solana ihn so anstarrte, weshalb sie ihn so schnell wie möglich zurückrief. „Wo hast du das her?“ fragte Solana verträumt, und sah zu, wie Night in ihren Gürtel gesogen wurde, und dort verschwand. Anders als bei ihrer Alltagskleidung, wo Night in eine Kette gesogen wird, war Night hier einfach unsichtbar bei ihr. „Er“ korrigierte Tenshi Solana. Diese sah sie fragend an. „''Er''“ wiederholte Tenshi. „Er ist ein Er. Und ich habe ihn schon.. lange..“ murmelte sie und dachte an den Tag zurück, an dem sich Night ihr angeschlossen hatte. Solana nickte verständnisvoll. Tenshi seufzte „Hast du gestern noch versucht, die Magiebälle zu kontrollieren, mit deinen Gedanken?“ fragte sie leise, und Solana nickte „Ja, ich habe es so gemacht, wie du es mir gesagt hast.“ Tenshi war überrascht von ihrem plötzlichen Ehrgeiz, doch sie nickte. „In Ordnung.. ich möchte dir heute etwas anderes beibringen.. beziehungsweise es versuchen.“ Solana nickte und sah sie erwartungsvoll an. „Hast du schon mal ein Portal geöffnet?“ „Nein, ich.. ich glaube nicht, zumindestens kann ich mich nicht daran erinnern.“ sagte sie darauf. „Gut, das machen wir heute. Das ist gar nicht so schwer, wenn man weiß wie es geht. Sieh zu.“ murmelte Tenshi, und legte ihre Handflächen aufeinander. Sie konzentrierte sich voll und ganz auf ihre Hütte mit Pietro, und ließ ihre Hände langsam auseinander wandern, und da wo vorher nur unsichtbare Luft war, bildete sich eine kleine, dunkle, violette, fast schwarze Kugel, die wild leuchtete. Dann richtete Tenshi ihre Hände nach vorne, und mit einem kurzen Schubser sprang die Kugel aus ihren Händen, irreschnell, und zersprang einige Meter vor ihrer Erschafferin. Dort wirbelte sie wild umher, ehe sie anhielt, und sich oval formte. Viele Kreisen bildeten sich in seiner Form, und sie blitzte ein wenig. Solana passte gut auf und sah beeindruckt auf das Portal. „Wo führt es hin?“ fragte sie, und Tenshi musste schmunzeln, was sie gleich ärgerte. „In meine Hütte.“ murmelte sie. „Da ist auch dein Freund, oder?“ fragte Solana freundlich. Tenshi drehte ihren Kopf schnell und wütend zu ihr. „Ich habe keinen Freund“ zischte sie die Braunhaarige wütend an, ihre Augen glühten. Solana machte einen Schritt zurück „Tut mir leid, ich wusste.. nicht, dass du darüber nicht so gern redest.“ stammelte sie. Vor lauter Wut war das Portal, das Tenshi erschaffen hatte, riesengroß geworden, und Tenshi erschrak ein wenig, als sie es sah. Mit einer Handbewegung lies sie es verschwinden. Sie war empfindlich, wenn es um Pietro ging. Und sie wusste nicht wieso. Wahrscheinlich war es falsch, Solana deshalb so anzukeifen, aber an wem sollte sie es sonst auslassen, wenn sonst keiner da ist? Tenshi beruhigte sich. „Tut.. mir leid..“ sagte sie knirschend, und Solana nickte nur „Ist schon in Ordnung.“ sagte sie wieder freundlich. Tenshi strich sich durch die Haare und sagte „Versuch du es mal, denke genau an den Ort, für den du ein Portal erschaffen möchtest, und dann tu das gleiche, wie bei den Magiebällen. All deine magische Kraft muss in deine Hände fließen – sie sind wie der Pinsel eines Künstlers.“ sagte Tenshi, und wurde dabei schon fast sentimental. Solana nickte, und stellte sich hin, und legte ihre Hände genauso aufeinander wie Tenshi zuvor. Sie konzentrierte sich, und öffnete ihre Hände sehr langsam. Eine winzige Kugel erschien, doch als sie größer wurde, begann Solana zu zittern und die Kugel explodierte in kleine Funken in ihrer Handfläche. Solana erschrak ein wenig, doch Tenshi sagte „Ist in Ordnung, das passiert am Anfang. Du darfst keine Angst vor deiner Magie haben.“ sagte sie. Solana nickte wieder. „Denk daran, du bist der Herr deiner Magie, die Magie ist nicht dein Herr. Du musst sie beherrschen, nicht sie dich.“ Solana versuchte es erneut, und scheiterte wieder, doch in kleinen Schritten, kam sie ihrem Ziel näher. Letztendlich schaffe es die Tochter von Gepora sogar, ein Portal zu erstellen, aber es war nur einige Sekunden sichtbar, und verschwand dann wieder. Tenshi war zufrieden mit ihrer Schülerin, und auch Solana freute sich, dass sie es geschafft hatte ein Portal zu erschaffen. Sie war ganz aufgeregt, und wollte es sofort nochmal versuchen, und doch Tenshi schüttelte den Kopf „Heute besser nicht mehr, du musst dich etwas ausruhen. Wir können morgen weitermachen.“ Solana sah zuerst enttäuscht aus, aber nickte dann. Danach sah Solana Tenshi lange an, was ihr sehr unangenehm war. „Ist.. irgendwas?“ fragte sie zaghaft und Solana schüttelte den Kopf „Nein ich frag mich nur.. nicht so wichtig!“ Sie lächelte und Tenshi zuckte mit den Schultern und wollte gehen. „Aber.. ist es normal dass dich eine Libelle verfolgt?“ Tenshi blieb ruckartig stehen, ihre Augen wurden riesengroß vor Schreck und sie schluckte einen Klos in ihrem Hals herunter. Sie zwang sich dazu, weiterzugehen, ignorierte Solanas Frage und spürte, wie Squitter auf ihrer Schulter kicherte. 'Der für-immer-warme Tee' Es gibt zwei Dinge die man nicht tun kann - zu sagen, man sei nicht verrückt, obwohl man offensichtlich verrückt ist, und Tee kalt trinken. Tenshi saß schweigend auf einem Baumstumpf im Wald und beobachtete, wie Schmetterlinge miteinander umhertanzten. Sie hatte ihren Kopf auf ihre Handfläche abgestützt, ihr Blick lustlos und müde. Sie starrte die Schmetterlinge bestimmt schon seit einer halben Stunde an, Squitter saß schweigend auf ihrer Schulter. Erst nach endloser Zeit, erhob die kleine Libelle ihre Stimme. „Ach Tenshi, du sitzt in der Gegend rum wie ein Häufchen Elend.“ Ihre sonst so fröhliche Stimme war gedämpft und sorgenvoll. So lange war Tenshi schon lange nicht mehr geschlaucht gewesen. „Ich habe so viele Fehler gemacht, Squitter.“ sagte sie, und seufzte. Sie sah Squitter, welche genau vor ihr schwebte, nicht an. „Ich weiß schon was du meinst, Dummerchen.“ murmelte sie und umkreiste einmal Tenshis Kopf. „Du redest von Kendall.“ Der traurige Blick von Tenshi wurde nur noch trauriger, und sie seufzte nur noch einmal. Ihre Augen starrten nun auf den Waldboden. Tenshi hatte nämlich ein Gespräch zwischen Kendall und einem weiteren Shiekah Mitglied mitbekommen. Offensichtlich hat sich Kendall verliebt, so wie man sich dass in den Märchen immer vorstellt. Doch ausgerechnet in Pietro. Tenshis besten Freund, der für sie viel mehr als nur ein Freund ist. Doch was für eine Chance sollte Tenshi jetzt noch haben, nachdem sie ihn so lange auf die Folter gespannt hatte? Jetzt hat Pietro die Chance, eine Freundin zu haben. Jetzt wird er bestimmt nicht mehr auf Tenshi warten. „Soll er doch glücklich werden mit seiner.. kleinen, doofen Ziege.“ „Glücklich mit ihr werden? Ich glaube, er kennt nicht einmal ihren Namen! Du bist das einzige weibliche Wesen, mit dem er überhaupt spricht. Ihn interessiert doch gar nichts anderes.“ Tenshi sah Squitter noch immer nicht an, sondern seufzte noch einmal. „Das ändert sich bestimmt. Männer vergessen sowas schnell. Ist dir nicht aufgefallen, wie sehr sie ihm hinterherspringt?“ „Ist dir nicht aufgefallen, wie sehr er dir hinterherspringt?“ konterte Squitter, doch Tenshi sagte gar nichts darauf. „Was hat die kleine dünne Göre denn was du nicht auch hast?“ kicherte Squitter und setzte sich auf Tenshis Nase. Tenshi schüttelte den Kopf, doch Squitter blieb stur auf ihrer Nase sitzen. „Sie ist nicht so.. wie ich, weißt du? Sie ist.. normal. So ein ganz normales Mädchen. Sie hat nicht ständig Schuldgefühle, und sie macht sich auch nicht über alles Gedanken.“ Squitter spazierte auf ihrer Nase hin und her „Genau das macht dich so besonders“ flüsterte sie.. ..und plötzlich verschwomm der Hintergrund. Tenshi brannten die Augen. Alles um sie herum verzerrte sich, und was zurück blieb, war Angst. Sie befand sich in einem riesigem Schwarzen Loch, und plötzlich hatte sie auch Nightmare in der Hand. Dann langsam erkannte sie ein Licht. Tenshi machte ein paar Schritte vor, und ihr Herz fing schneller an zu schlagen, als würde sie genau wissen, wo sie war. Und als sie dem Licht näher kam, sah sie eine wunderschöne, große Wieso, umringt von unnatürlich hohen, bunten Bäumen. Große Pilze, Blumen und andere Sträucher zierten den Boden und ein seichter Bach floss hindurch. Tenshi sah an sich herunter, und erkannte, wo sie war: Ihr Kleid, ihre Haut, ihr Gesicht hatte sich vollkommen verändert – sie war im Wunderland. Es schockierte sie ein wenig, dass sie wieder hier war, aber sie fühlte sofort, wie die Alte Nostalgie hochkam. Auf dem Boden entdeckte sie eine Fläschchen auf denen „Trink mich!“ stand, doch Tenshi hatte dazu gelernt. Ich kann jetzt nicht schrumpfen, dachte sie lächelnd. „Wo warst du nur?“ „Was hast du gesehen?“ „Verrückt geworden?“ Vertraute Stimmen. Und dann sah Tenshi den Märzhasen vor sich, er trank eine Tasse Tee, und neben ihm sein Freund, der verrückte Hutmacher. „Verrückte bleiben verrückt!“ scherzte der Märzhase, und trank einen Schluck Tee. „Setzt dich zu uns Tenshi, trink Tee!“ Wie gebannt ging Tenshi zu ihnen, setzte sich auf den freien Stuhl. Der verrückte Hutmacher kippte viel zu viel Tee in eine winzige Tasse, und hielt sie Tenshi hin, die ihn dankend annehmen wollte. Doch da zog er die Tasse zurück „Ah, ah! Hast du dir das auch verdient?“ Tenshi sah ihn empört an „Natürlich hab ich mir das verdient!“ Er nickte zufrieden „Gut dann hier“ Und sofort zog er die Tasse wieder zurück „Nein, nein, das hast du nicht verdient.“ Tenshi verschränkte die Arme „Du bist doch verrückt“ „Und du nicht?“ „Ich bin nicht verrückt!“ knurrte Tenshi wütend. Das Wunderland war ein Phänomen – egal was passiert war, Tenshi war hier nie traurig. Dieses Gefühl gab es hier für sie nicht. „Hättest du schneller hingegriffen, hättest du den Tee bekommen!“ neckte sie der verrückte Hutmacher. „Zu spät, Tenshi, zu spät.“ sagte der Märzhase, und beide fingen an zu lachen. Tenshi sah verärgert weg, doch da sagte der Hutmacher „Aber glücklicherweise gibt es immer eine zweite Tasse.“ Nun stellte er den Tee vor Tenshi hin. Diese sah die Tasse skeptisch an, und griff ganz schnell hin. „Ha! Ich hab sie!“ sagte sie triumphierend. „Na, wie fühlst du dich jetzt?“ fragte der Märzhase, und rührte Unmengen Zucker in einen Tee, der offenbar niemanden gehörte. „Wunderbar“ sagte Tenshi und nahm einen großen Schluck Tee. „Wenn du ihn zu lange stehen lässt, wird er kalt.“ „Aber ich trinke doch!“ „Wie lange willst du dir denn noch Zeit lassen? Du hast keine Zeit, dummes Kind.“ Tenshi trank den Tee rasch aus. Sie rechnete damit, dass sie nun Bauchschmerzen bekommen würde. Doch in ihr war nur ein Gefühl des Glücks und Wärme. „Die macht sich immer so viele Sorgen. Komplett verrückt.“ „Die war schon immer so verrückt!“ lachte der Märzhase. „Wenn ich verrückt bin, was seid denn dann ihr?“ Der Hutmacher widmete Tenshi keines Blickes „Wir trinken hier nur unseren Tee, einen Tee nach dem anderen. Du brauchst doch ewig, um eine Tasse auszuwählen, die schon die ganze Zeit vor dir stand. Verrücktes Kind.“ „Ja, und wenn sie es entdeckt, trinkt sie ihn doch nicht, weil sie Angst vor den Bauchschmerzen hat. So ein dummes Kind!“ Und die Erkenntnis traf sie wie ein Blitz. Sofort sprang Tenshi auf. „Ich muss gehen!“ sagte sie überglücklich. Der Märzhase und der verrückte Hutmacher sahen sich an, und dann verwirrt Tenshi „Wo musst du denn so schnell hin?“ „Lass dir doch Zeit, erzähl uns von deiner Reise, die uns nicht interessiert!“ „Jaja, aber ich.. ich muss los! Sonst wird mein Tee kalt.“ Sie griff sich Nightmare und lief aus dem Teegarten des Märzhasen, und entdeckte die Tür, die sie suchte. Auf der ganz groß „TEE“ stand. „Mein Tee!“ sagte Tenshi glücklich, öffnete die Tür und lief hindurch. Tenshi erwachte beim Baumstumpf. Squitter saß immernoch auf ihrer Nase, aber sie war wach. „Du bist zurück“ sagte Squitter erleichtert. Tenshi schoss sofort in die Höhe „Mein Tee!“ Ihre Augen waren immernoch riesengroß. Unnatürlich groß. „Tenshi, du bist wieder da!“ Sie flog ein paar mal gegen Tenshis Wange. „Ja, ich weiß Squitter.“ sagte Tenshi und beruhigte sich. Sie war noch ganz aufgewühlt. Sie fing an, wieder normal zu atmen und ging ein paar Schritte. „Okay. Es geht wieder.“ sagte sie glücklich. „Hat es dir denn wenigstens geholfen, wieder an diesen zwielichtigen Ort zu gehen?“ „Ungemein.“ sagte Tenshi und setzte Squitter auf ihren Finger. „Dann tu etwas, bevor jemand anderer schneller ist.“ Tenshi sah Squitter glücklich an. „Ja. Ich lasse meinen Tee nicht kalt werden.“ Als Tenshi zurück zum Schloss kam, entdeckte Tenshi zuerst Kendall. Sie sah Tenshi kurz an und nickte ihr grüßend zu, Unbehagen in ihrem Blick. Squitter sah Kendall böse an, und Tenshi musste darüber lächeln, und ging einfach weiter. Und dann kam Pietro tatsächlich gerade aus dem Schloss, und er winkte Tenshi fröhlich zu. Kendall entdeckte er nicht einmal. Squitter hatte Recht. „Kannst du.. mal kurz mitkommen?“ fragte Tenshi etwas zögerlich, aber immernoch fröhlich. Pietro, sichtlich überrascht von ihrer guten Laune, nickte. „Klar“ Tenshi packte Pietros Hand und zog ihn aufgeregt mit sich „Was ist denn mit dir los?“ fragte er, aber er lachte dabei. Als sie sich sicher und ungestört fühlte, fiel sie ihm um die Arme. Er war überrascht von ihrer Initiative, aber erwiderte die Umarmung. „Hast du irgendwas angestellt?“ fragte er scherzend. Doch Tenshi schüttelte den Kopf „Noch nicht. Ich.. möchte dir nur für alles danken, dass du jemals für mich gemacht hast.“ Pietro musste ein wenig lächeln. „Hey, du.. du weißt ja, dass ich das gern mache. Ich meine.. was wir schon alles gemeinsam erlebt haben, nicht wahr? Und ich meine jetzt nicht die Reise, sondern-“ Tenshis Augen weiteten sich, und sie legte ihre Handfläche auf seinen Mund, aber sie kicherte. Doch nach einer Zeit, wurde sie ein wenig ernster. Sie legte ihre Hand in seine, und er sah sie – mal wieder – überrascht an. „Ich.. ähh...“ Und jetzt fehlten ihr die Worte. „Du.. ähh?“ Wiederholte er, und sie musste wieder lachen. „Nein, ehrlich! Ich..“ Sie holte tief Luft und versuchte Pietro nicht anzusehen, doch das lies er nicht zu. Im Gegenteil – er drehte mit seiner Hand ihren Kopf auch noch extra zu ihm, damit sie sich genau in die Augen sahen. „Ja?“ fragte er neckisch. „Ich.. ich glaube.. ich liebe dich...“ Sie versuchte wegzusehen, doch es funktionierte nicht. Pietros Blick hatte so viele Ausdrücke auf einmal – es war Glücklichkeit zu sehen, aber auch Erleichertung, und auch Belustigung. Hatte er es schon gemerkt? Mit einem Griff hinter Tenshis Rücken zog er sie näher an sie heran. So nah waren sie sich schon lange nicht mehr, aber er lies ihre Augen nicht aus seinen. Jetzt lächelte er wieder, und legte seine Lippen sanft auf Tenshis. In Tenshis Brust pochte eine Dampframme. Sie genoss diesen Moment so sehr, er ließ sie nicht los, und sie wollte nicht, dass er sie loslässt. Tenshi konnte nicht einmal sagen, wie viel Zeit vergangen war. Das machte gerade keinen Sinn. Erst danach sahen sie sich unglaublich lang in die Augen. „Und ich liebe dich.“ sagte er nur noch, mehr Worte waren gar nicht nötig. Sie standen noch einige Zeit so nah an sich gedrückt, ehe sie sich zurück Richtung Schloss machten. Pietro hatte den Arm um Tenshi gelegt, und seine typische Art zurück bekommen. „So, also verlege ich jetzt mein Zimmer, nicht wahr?“ Teenshi sah ihn an „Wie meinst du?“ fragte sie neckend. „Ich lasse meine Freundin doch nicht alleine schlafen.“ sagte er gespielt selbstverständlich. „Hast du mittlerweile eigentlich verstanden, was es heißt das Bett zu teilen, oder beanspruchst du das immer noch vollkommen für dich?“ Tenshi boxte ihm in den Bauch, und sagte nur „Finds raus, Idiot.“ Er hatte irgendwas darauf gesagt, doch Tenshi hatte in den Himmel geschaut. Mein Tee ist nicht kalt geworden, dachte sie glücklich.